Yukino vs. Kor
12CF7E83-A801-48D4-B712-29BD59D9A8B8.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Yukino vs Kor Meteor.jpg|SentryNeo Yukino Agria from Fairy Tail (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) takes on Kor Meteor of Tale of Hearts (also nominated by Sharon Shing Huang). Who will advance in the second round of the Collection of Worlds Tournament!!! Introduction ???: I hate the fact that Aquaman is still around. No matter, he will be disposed of soon. The mysterious man put his fingers together waiting patiently. Meanwhile, in a sea town area of the map, Kor Meteor is looking around. He noticed that there was nobody around giving him the creeps. Kor: I hate when there is no life around. The weird thing is this strikingly looks like home. With the sound of the wave off in the distance, the sound of a creek came completely out of nowhere. Yukino: So I am not the only one here. Yukino landed on the dock below startling Kor as he pulled out his blade. Kor: Who are you? Yukino: Whoa whoa, don’t worry, we should not fight. Kor: Why? If we don’t our world is destroyed. Yukino: Hear me out. If we fight together, then we can fight back against our captive. Kor despite believing that this was too good to be true, became skeptical of Yukino. Kor: How do I know you are not working for him? Yukino: I will tell you what. If you beat me I will tell you what I know. Kor: Guess That is fair enough, but don’t hold back. Kor pulled out his sword and shield as Yukino prepares her summons. Yukino: I do not plan on it. GO FOR BROKE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Tales of Heart - Approaching Sorceress) 60 Yukino jumped towards Kor Meteor as she turned her keys into the zodiac Pisces. The two fish were in their human forms trying to slash at Kor. He was able to duck one of the swings and shield bashed the other a little further away. Kor: Seems like a three on one. 54 The Pisces fish then used a blast of ice, creating a window like a barrier in front of Kor Meteor. Kor then used his sword as a scraper to remove it and attack Yukino. Yukino: Try this! 50 The two swordsmen had transformed into giant fish, ramming into Kor Meteor. Yukino: Keep it up! Yukino then jumped up and then punched Kor multiple times with a repeat offense. The two fishes turned human again and slashed Kor Meteor back to the dock and into the water. 42 Yukino: Yeah! We won!!! Kor: Don't celebrate too early. Yukino was caught off guard as she had returned Pisces back to the key and was met with a fireball to the face. This pushed the summoner backward towards the building near the dock. 35 Kor: Don't worry there is plenty more where that came from! Kor would strike Yukino more times before Yukino summoned Libra. Libra then blocked Kor Meteor's slash much to his shock. 29 Libra: Not your smartest move. Libra then took on the offensive as Yukino was recovering from her wounds. Libra's scales clashed multiple times against Kor Meteor. Now frustrated, Kor Meteor shoots lightning from his sword to shock the Zodiac. Much to his disliking, Libra took the hit but was unaffected. 22 Kor: No! That is impossible!! Libra then unleashed a massive attack that sent Kor Meteor towards Yukino. With a kick to the head, she sends Kor Meteor skidding on the dock. Kor Meteor was slowly and struggling to get up. 16 Yukino: All right everyone! I need all of your help!! With a flick of the wrist, all of her summonses had appeared in front of her, Kor looked on with complete shock recovering from the splinters he had received. Kor: No this can not be! Yukino: All right, let's finish off! Kor: No! I can not allow this madness to continue. Kor Meteor then charges it at the summons as he infused his weapons with flames and electricity. With several slashes, Yukino's summons is disappeared as he charges towards Yukino. Yukino: What! 1 Kor: Here I come. Kor Meteor then bashed Yukino to the ground as the electricity shocks her. K.O. Kor: Now that is what I am talking! Yukino: What is happening to me. Kor Meteor turned around and sees the horror of what happened to Yukino. As the summoner was almost gone, she requested him one thing. Yukino: Whatever happens to me, please don't let that happen to you. Kor understood as his opponent finally disappeared as he was ready to get down to the bottom of the world that he was now in. Results ???: Oh such determination. How you are such a naive man. Let's see how quickly you would have grown up. This melee's winner is Kor Meteor by Knockout!! (Cues Tales of Heart - Who Are You Fighting For?) Winning Combatants: Yukino: 3 Kor: 18 Winning Method: K.O.: 17 Death: 1 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Kor's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament